Primadonna
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: 'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah, All I ever wanted was the world,I can't help that I need it all,The primadonna life, the rise and fall... One shot about Glinda. Kind of Flinda... Set during Thank Goodness and beyond.


Primadonna

"You can't leave because you can't resist this, and that's the truth," Fiyero's words rebounded in the blonde's heat like multiple gunshots. That had been by far the most cruel and harsh statement her former fiancé had ever said to her. His words cut through her fragile heart like butter. Glinda could feel the tears rising to her eyes but she didn't let them fall. They were still in public, still at her surprise engagement party… she still had to keep up her act.

"Maybe I can't," summoned up the blonde in a shaky, breaking voice, "Is that so wrong? Who could?" she gestured her arms out wide to encompass all that her new life had given her. She was Glinda the Good for Oz's sake. She was beloved and adored by all. How could she leave all of this behind to find Elphaba? What if her charmed life was gone when she came back from their search for Elphaba?

The real reason for her backing out of the search party was simpler than that: Glinda was terrified of what would happen once her power, beauty, and social standing was gone. She had never been taught what to do once those things were taken away. She had never been taught what normal looked like, and the unknown scared the blonde. That's why she was so hesitant about becoming friends with Elphaba, though that was a small hurdle to jump over. This, giving up her entire life that she had built, was a much larger hurdle that Glinda didn't know if she could jump over quite yet. In that moment, she envied Fiyero for his carelessness attitude, his lack of thought for consequences and fear. Fiyero would drop everything to go find Elphaba in a heartbeat because he didn't care about anything too much to not want to let it go. The blonde on the other hand was desperately clinging to the only world she knew that was slowly falling to pieces right before her eyes.

"You know who can, who has," Fiyero still wouldn't let this go. He looked so hopeful, hopeful that maybe Glinda would do the right thing and join him. But the blonde just looked down and bit her lip. She wanted to scream at him, I'M NOT ELPHABA. He was asking too much of her, she wasn't the raven-haired beauty who spoke her mind and made the right decisions. Glinda shied away from all that.

She could tell just by his expression that he was disappointed in her but ever the showman, Fiyero never said it out loud. The rest of their conversation was a blur with Glinda saying things and Fiyero replying.

The only thing that snapped her back into reality was when she realized she was alone. For a moment she forgot where she was and let her thoughts wander while tears quietly fell from her eyes. Maybe everyone at Shiz had been right… maybe she was just a primadonna…

_Primadonna girl, yeah _

_All I ever wanted was the world _

_I can't help that I need it all _

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall _

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_ But it's always someone else's fault_

_ Got you wrapped around my finger, babe _

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl_

She thought of Fiyero and his steadfastness for her even though she knew he had been straying from her. He had thought of them as just friends and she, as well as the Wizard and Morrible, had pressured him into marrying her. He never loved her and he never did. But that wasn't what hurt the most…

_Would you do anything for me? _

_Buy a big diamond ring for me? _

_Would you get down on your knees for me? _

_Pop that pretty question right now, baby_

_Beauty queen on a silver screen _

_Living life like I'm in a dream_

_ I know I've got a big ego_

_ I really don't know why it's such a big deal though_

As Glinda got back up on the podium, with Fiyero nowhere in sight, she impressed herself and her audience by giving a dazzling tour-de force speech about fairytales and happy endings even though inside she was dying.

Fiyero didn't show up that night and Glinda didn't question why. She had let him down and Elphaba too. Everything around her was crumbling at her touch like she was sort of disease, some sort of poison.

The life in the limelight was exhausting and depressing at times, just like these ones. Glinda would rather have Fiyero here to help her get through this, to hold her and let her cry but this night she would have to brave it alone.

_And I'm sad to the core, core, core _

_Everyday is a chore, chore, chore _

_When you give, I want more more more _

_I wanna be adored_

_'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah_

_ All I ever wanted was the world_

_ I can't help that I need it all_

_ The primadonna life, the rise and fall _

_You say that I'm kinda difficult _

_But it's always someone else's fault _

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe _

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl_

Weeks went by and the most startling events that happened seemed to snap the blonde into the prissy-primadonna state that she had been in her youth. Days after the Wicked Witch of the West's death, and the supposed death of Fiyero, the Good Witch went out on a shopping spree, buying everything and anything she saw. She wore her good dresses and spent long hours locked up in her chambers. Though she rarely made public appearances anymore, she was still beloved by the land of Oz.

No one could tell how miserable she was.

_Fill the void up with Celluloid_

_ Take a picture, I'm with the boys _

_Get what I want 'cause I asked for it _

_Not because I'm really that deserving of it _

_Living life like I'm in a play_

_ In the limelight I want to stay_

_ I know I've got a big ego _

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal though_

_Going up, going down, down, down _

_Anything for the crown, crown, crown _

_When the light's dimming down, down, down_

_ I spin around_

The deaths of Elphaba and Fiyero were images and memories that Glinda just couldn't shake from her mind. Usually the blonde could just push out the bad memories and forget about them for a while but these deaths left their imprinted marks on her for life.

She spent more and more money on more clothes, shoes, plastic surgery, and useless other things. Her image grew and grew as the years went on until she became an icon of Oz.

'_Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_ I can't help that I need it all _

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall _

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_ But it's always someone else's fault _

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe _

_You can count on me to misbehave_

She finally retired to Mockbeggar Hall, a dazzling mansion, spending the rest of her years meandering around the house, which was filled to the brim with all of the useless clothes, and shoes she had bought. Her dream-life had become her reality, her primadonna existence fulfilled but still she felt empty. She had finally gotten what she had always wanted but it had come at a terrible price. Glinda only held on this long because this life was the only thing that kept her sane. The money, clothes, shoes, and jewels were all comforts to her when she had lost all human interaction. She had become more materialistic than ever in order to make up for the lack of human companionship she didn't have anymore.

It seemed funny to Glinda that the life of her dreams was filled with such sorrow and such fakeness.

_Primadonna girl, yeah _

_All I ever wanted was the world _

_I can't help that I need it all _

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall _

_You say that I'm kinda difficult _

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_ Got you wrapped around my finger, babe _

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl_

Glinda the Good lived the life of the primadonna with the great triumphant rise, and then the sudden tragic fall.

THE END

**Kind of weird little one shot about Glinda. Song used is called Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds. I know all the lyrics don't exactly fit Glinda's situation but I immediately connected this song to her character and felt like I should write something for it. If you can, go check out the music video. That mostly inspired me to write this. I can just picture Glinda wandering around Elphie's abandoned castle in her glittering jewels after her death... I might write a sequel to this about that if you'd all like.**

**Bubble**


End file.
